


We're Only Human Character Sheet

by KtheKid



Series: We're Only Human [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheKid/pseuds/KtheKid
Summary: A daily update of the story characters.





	1. LOK Character Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of the many LoK main story characters. Will update periodically

Mako 

 

Description: White-American male, 18 years of age.

Status: Alive (Healthy)

Family: Bolin (Little brother), Mother/Father (Deceased)

Friends: Korra, Naga, Pabu, Katara, Gabriella, Alex

Relationship: Asami Sato (Current girlfriend)

Place in story: Mako is currently hiding in a small suburban home of Gabriella's parent's home, along with Bolin, Asami, Gabriella, and her older brother Alex.

* * *

Bolin 

 

Description: White-American male, 16 years of age.

Status: Alive (Healthy)

Family: Mako (Older brother), Mother/Father (Deceased)

Friends: Korra, Naga, Pabu, Katara, Asami, Alex

Relationship: Gabriella (Current girlfriend)

Place in story: Bolin is currently hiding in a small suburban home of Gabriella's parent's home, along with Asami, Mako, Gabriella, and her older brother Alex.

* * *

Asami Sato 

 

Description: White-American female, 18 years of age.

Status: Alive (Healthy)

Family: Hiroshi Sato (Father)-(Current status unknown)

Friends: Bolin, Gabriella, Alex

Relationship: Mako (Current boyfriend)

Place in story: Asami is currently hiding in a small suburban home of Gabriella's parent's home, along with Bolin, Mako, Gabriella, and her older brother Alex.

* * *

 

Korra 

 

Description: Alaskan Native (Native American), 17 years of age.

Status: Alive (Unconscious with light scarring. Overall healthy.)

Family: Katara (Godmother), Mother/Father (Unknown)

Friends: Naga, Mako, Pabu, Bolin, Katara

Relationship: N/A

Place in story: Korra is reunited with her godmother Katara, Naga, and her two best friends Bolin and Mako. During a small scuffle Korra is knocked unconscious by Gabriella; who thought she is an intruder ready to cause harm to her older brother and bestfriend.

* * *

Katara 

 

Description: Alaskan Native (Native American), 85 years of age.

Status: Alive (Healthy)

Family: Korra (Goddaughter)

Friends: Korra, Naga, Pabu, Mako, Bolin

Relationship: Aang (Widow)

Place in story: Currently taking refuge with Bolin and his friends, while attending to the injuries of Korra and Alex during their fight.

* * *

Tenzin 

 

Description: Asian-Native-American, 52 years of age.

Status: Alive (Shot in his right side. Overall condition unknown.)

Family: Pema (Wife), Jinora (1st Daughter), Ikki (2nd Daughter), Meelo (son), (Awaiting fourth child), Katara (Mother)

Friends: Korra, Naga

Relationship: Pema (Current wife)

Place in story: Unknown

* * *

Pema

 

Description: Asian-American female, 35 years of age.

Status: Alive  (Pregnant. Overall Healthy)

Family: Tenzin (Husband), Jinora (1st Daughter), Jinora (2nd Daughter), Meelo (Son), (Awaiting fourth child), Katara  (Mother-in-law)

Friends: N/A

Relationship: Tenzin (Current husband)

Place in story: Unknown

* * *

Jinora

 

Description: Asian-Native-American female, 10 years of age.

Status: Alive (Healthy)

Family: Tenzin (Father), Pema (Mother), Ikki (Little sister), Meelo (Little brother), (Awaiting third sibling), Katara (Grandmother)

Friends: N/A

Relationship: N/A

Place in story: Unknown

* * *

Ikki

 

Description: Asian-Native-American, 8 years of age.

Status: Alive (Healthy)

Family: Tenzin (Father), Pema (Mother), Jinora (Older sister), Meelo (Little brother), (Awaiting third sibling), Katara (Grandmother)

Friends: N/A

Relationship: N/A

Place in story: Unknown

* * *

Meelo 

 

Description: Asian-Native-American, 5 years of age.

Status: Alive (Healthy)

Family: Tenzin (Father), Pema (Mother), Jinora (Oldest sister), Ikki (Older sister), (Awaiting third sibling), Katara (Grandmother)

Friends: N/A

Relationship: N/A

Place in story: Unknown

* * *

Lin Beifong

 

Description: White female, 50 years of age.

Status: Alive (Health)

Family: N/A

Friends: None

Relationship: N/A

Place in story: Escaping the police station.

 


	2. OC Character Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The status of the many OC's main story characters. Will update periodically.

Gabriella 

Description:

White-American female, 16 years of age.

Status:

Alive (Healthy)

Family:

Alex (Older brother), Mother/Father (Current status unknown)

Friends:

Mako, Asami

Relationship:

Bolin (Current boyfriend)

Place in story:

Gabriella is currently hiding in a small suburban home of her parent's home, along with Bolin, Mako, Asami, and her older brother Alex.

* * *

Alex 

Description:

White-American male, 32 years of age.

Status:

Alive (Healthy)

Family:

Gabriella (Little sister), Mother/Father (Current status unknown)

Friends:

Mako, Bolin, Asami

Relationship:

Trevor (Widow)

Place in story:

Alex is currently hiding in a small suburban home of his parent's home, along with Bolin, Mako, Asami, and his little sister Gabriella.

* * *

Jaida

 

Description: Black/African-British-American female, 21 years of age.

Status: Alive

Family: Unknown

Friends: Unknown

Relationship: N/A

Place in story: Escaping the police station.

* * *

Jaden Lawson

 

Description: Black/African-British-American male, 21 years of age. Status: Alive (Healthy)

Family: Sist er (Unknown), James Lawson (Father), Gavin Lawson (Nephew)

Friends:

Mica

Relationship: N/A

Place in story: Currently in safezone.

* * *

Gavin Lawson

 

Description: African-American/White/Mixed male, 8 years of age.

Status: Alive (Permanently deaf in both ears. Overall Healthy)

Family: Mother (Unknown), Jaden Lawson (Uncle), James Lawson (Grandfather)

Friends: Mica

Relationship: N/A

Place in story: Currently in safezone.

* * *

James Lawson

 

Description: Black/African-American male, 42 years of age.

Status: Alive (Healthy)

Family: Jaden Lawson (Son), Gavin Lawson (Grandson), Daughter (Unknown)

Friends: N/A

Relationship: N/A

Place in story: Currently in safezone.

* * *

Mica

 

Description: White female, 20 years of age.

Status: Alive (Healthy)

Family: N/A

Friends: Jaden Lawson, Gavin Lawson

Relationship: Ex girlfriend (Unknown)

Place in story: Currently in the safezone.


End file.
